New Hunters, More Trouble
by l.l Kit-chan l.l
Summary: This Spiral Fanfiction is a couple years old so yes, it has many flaws. I will be rewriting this story and it's chapters soon so look for the revised edition. For now, happy reading with this version!
1. The New Beginning

**Ch.1 The New Beginning...**

Things haven't changed much. Supposedly the Blade Children and Ayumu got rid of the hunters... and things have been quiet for now. Everyone has been able to relax, well... sort of. Ayumu Narumi, little brother of the well known Kiyotaka Narumi, had been having weird feelings lately. He still hasn't heard from his brother since when he first contacted him about going after the mystery of the Blade Children, when everything had first begun and that seemed so long ago. So this is where we start. Its early on Ayumu's first day of summer. He sat at his kitchen table, staring down at his cup of cocoa blankly. It was 5:37am and Ayumu hadn't gotten one minute of sleep at all the night before, but it wasn't all that abnormal for him lately. He hadn't slept for seven days straight now and his body felt like it was going to break down on him at any moment. He sighed and closed his eyes. What seemed like five minutes later he opened his eyes as Madoka walked into the room yawning.  
"What are you doing up so early? And waking up by yourself? Something must be wrong..."Ayumu joked with his usual nonchalant voice.

Madoka just glared at him. "Oh shut up Ayumu..." She sighed and looked at the clock, it was 6:17am now. She then looked over at Ayumu. "You're up really early... again... This has been going on for a week Ayumu and there's no reason for you to be up this early... its summer break, theres no school for you so shouldn't you be sleeping in late like you used to?" Madoka asked concerned as she sat across from him at the table.

He just looked at her blankly. "I'm fine... my internal clock is screwed up or something okay?"

"Did you get any sleep at all this time?" She asked persistently.

"Yeah... I told you I've gotten plenty of sleep each night... I just... wake up early." He lied.

"AYUMU! Stop lying to me!" Madoka yelled. Her voice now softened and her look was full of concern again. "You're not sleeping at all... and you're barely eating! Ayumu, you're scaring me... some thing's wrong... so what is it? Why wont you tell me? Why wont you let me help you if I can? Ayumu... please..." Madoka begged.

"I told you Madoka... my internal clock is just messed up or something, and like I said about the food thing... I don't eat when I'm not hungry and I haven't been hungry okay?" He got up from the table and walked into his room. He changed and gathered a few things and packed them into his backpack. He picked up his keys off the table and

pulled his cellphone off its charger and shoved both things into his pocket. He walked out of his room and Madoka was standing right outside his room. Her expression was mixed with anger and concern. "Where do you think you're going!" She demanded with her foot tapping rapidly on the floor and her arms crossed, with her eyes narrowed. "Hmmm?" She persisted again.

"Just... out..." He said blandly as he walked passed her and towards the door. He checked the clock once more and it was 6:59am but before he turned to leave it turned to 7:00 am. "Ill be back later okay Madoka? You can survive on your own can't you?"

Madoka was angered a bit by this. "OF COURSE I CAN! I'm not a child!" She yelled but soon she held only concern and the anger was gone. "But Ayumu... you don't look so good..." she said looking at him. His complection was a bit pallid. "What if something happens and no one is there to help you?" 

"I'll be fine. Like you I'm not a child." At that he walked out the door and down the steps. He started down the street having no particular destination in mind. He pulled his headphones from his bag and began to listen to music but soon enough he was disturbed by his cellphone vibrating in his pocket. He turned his headphones off as he continued to walk the streets of the city and he saw the name of the caller, displayed on his cellphone in bold. 'Hiyono Yuizaki'. He sighed and picked up. "Yo..." He said plainly.

"AYUMU!" Hiyono chirped happily over the phone. "How are you enjoying our first day of summer!"

"Its okay I guess..."

"Oh come on Ayumu! Its SUMMER BREAK!" She wondered if something was wrong. Though his voice almost always was nonchalant she just felt these things from him. "Ayumu... is there... something wrong?" Hiyono asked curiously.

"Nope... not a thing... why?" His voice did contain much fatigue though he was good at concealing it. He hadn't even told her what had been going on about his lack of sleep and food. He didn't want anyone to know so they wouldn't worry nor bug him with questions.

Hiyono felt something was wrong. She knew he was lying... somehow. "Ayumu... I don't believe you for a minute! Please... why wont you tell me whats wrong?" Hiyono begged. She just somehow sensed these sort of things with him.

Ayumu sighed again. "Hiyono its nothing okay?"

"Then just tell me!"

"No because there's no reason to..."

Hiyono couldn't take it. "AYUMU NARUMI! TELL ME!" Hiyono screamed.

"Owww... god... I haven't slept in a week and Madoka's bugging me about that and not eating... okay? Happy?"

"You not sleeping and eating! Ayumu your body is going to break down on you!"

"I'm fine... and have been..."

"Ayumu please... you call that fine?" She sighed and got her things together. "Ayumu will you meet me at the park?"

"Why?"

"Just please do it... I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes okay? Also... if you don't show I'll hunt you down myself..."

"Fine fine... meet you there..." At that Ayumu hung up and started for the park. 

Hiyono giggled and happily and quickly finished gathering her things together, and then, as fast as she could, she made her way to the park. 


	2. Concerned Allies

**Ch.2, Concerned Allies...**

Ayumu put his headphones back on as he walked to the park. He just zoned out and his feet just led him to his destination. Son enough he arrived and sat down on the bench where he always met Hiyono, and he now waited for her to show up.

Hiyono dashed down the streets knocking into plenty of people and getting yelled at by them and others, but she didn't care. Since a little while before she had called Ayumu she had been having a bad feeling but she didn't know what about at first but now she did know, she knew it had to be about Ayumu. She wasn't sure why but she knew he was in trouble or was going to be. 'Does it have to do with why he cant seem to sleep or eat?' She wondered. 'Is it something else? Is it both?' She was frustrated that she didn't have the answers because she wanted to help! She didn't want a friend getting hurt... and especially not Ayumu.

After running almost the whole way, Hiyono arrived at the park and found Ayumu on the same bench as usual. She leaned forwards a bit and had her hands behind her back. She smiled happily. "Hey there!" She said sweetly.

He looked up and snapped back into reality. He took off his headphones and simply replied. "Yo..." His voice was still nonchalant like usual and so was his expression.

Hiyono smiled again and sat down next to him. The cherry blossoms were still in bloom and the petals slowly danced from the sky. It was like it was raining or snowing petals. Everything smelled so nice. Hiyono looked at him worried.

Ayumu did look a bit weak and his complection was a bit pale as well. Ayumu saw she was staring at him differently and he knew it was in worry and/ or pity. "What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that huh?" 

Hiyono blushed, blinking a few times. "Uhm... sorry its just... you really don't seem like yourself Ayumu... and I'm worried." She explained.

"Don't be... there's no reason." He said, staring off into space it seemed.

"What! How can I not be worried! You said you're not sleeping and barely eating! Your body could break down on you and you could get really sick Ayumu! Really sick!" Hiyono was flustered by what he had said. 

"Its not like I'm choosing to do this Hiyono. I'll be fine anyway."

"Ayumu how can you be so sure! You cant predict what's going to happen to your body or what it is going to do to you!"

Ayumu really was staring out into space now. He was listening to Hiyono although he wasn't acting like it.

Hiyono noticed and grew even angrier. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" She screamed.

He flinched as she yelled and shut one eye. He rubbed his ears and whined. "Owww... I'm listening... I'm listening..."

"I'm not sure you are..." she growled. 

"I was okay? I heard every word you said whether you want to believe me or not... yet... I'm fine... except... now my ears are ringing..." He complained.

"You more than deserved it!" She retorted. "I'm just worried about you Ayumu..."

"Don't be! How many times do I have to say it! Now... do you want to do something or not?" He asked standing up. He looked up at the sky watching the faint white clouds pass through the deep, strong, blue sky.

Hiyono watched him as a small breeze blew, making the trees and branches rustle. She was so worried about him. She stared, deep into his mysterious, brown eyes, trying to find his hidden emotions. For a moment she thought she saw weakness, vulnerability, fear, and fatigue but almost as soon as she saw it, hidden deep inside, they seemed to be hidden somewhere else. So that they maybe couldn't be found again, after he saw how worried she really was for him, he didn't want to make it worse. She got up and stood by him, still looking deep into his eyes. "Yeah... can we just... walk through the park for now? Its a really nice day today but if you don't want to..."

"No... its fine. A walk sounds just fine..." He faintly smiled trying to give her some sense of reassurance even if... it wasn't really true. He didn't want her to worry nor Madoka. 


	3. The New Hunters?

**Ch.3, The New Hunters?**

The light of day had faded and the dark of night had spread and blanketed everything in its black robe. Ayumu and Hiyono slowly walked through the park. They had gone to see a movie and window shop. Ayumu hadnt said what he wanted to do and he just made Hiyono choose. He had been zoning out pretty much the whole time. He had his usual blank stare and Hiyono kept her eye on him worriedly. She was glad nothing bad had happened but she was disappointed she couldnt get him to eat. His excuse each time was "Nah... I'm not hungry. Its okay..." or something like that. They walked silently through the park and the street lamps were just being turned on. Hiyono couldnt take it anymore. She knew how weak he was and she knew he was getting sicker. She was so frustrated that he wouldnt let her help him! She hated standing idlely by and watch him get weaker and weaker. She saw a significant change in him since they first met up in the afternoon. Now she just couldnt hold he frustration in anymore. She couldnt just stay quiet and let things be awkward as they pretended nothing was wrong. She jerked infront of him and turned to him. She gazed into his brown eyes that baffled her so. He stopped and blankly looked at her.

"Ayumu... I can't do this..." She said softly. "I can't stand here and watch you be like this. I can't just do nothing."

"What are you talking about? Nothing's wrong." He said back.

Hiyono was infuriated that he was completely avoiding the problem. It was bad enough he wouldnt let her help... but he wasnt even helping himself. "You know..." She started. "DAMN WELL... that there's something wrong!" She exclaimed. His blank gaze hadnt changed at all. He didn't say a word and walked on. Hiyono grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to where he had been standing. "We need to get this taken care of Ayumu Narumi... A lot of people need you okay? The blade children still need you... they're our friends now right? Well somewhat... and their destiny still needs to be changed... and do you think this is helping Madoka at all? She already worries herself sick over your brother and you enough as it is! You being sick like this and not doing a thing to help yourself... scares her...and then there's..." She stopped and looked down.

"What?" He asked wanting her to just hurry up and go on. "

Then there's me who worries about you night and day! I worry about you Ayumu..." She managed to say. "I always worry..."

Ayumu looked at her for a moment and smiled but as soon as his smile appeared it disappeared. "Dont worry about me okay? How many times do I have to say it!" His eyes were closed and he was trying to sound angry though he wasnt. 

Hiyono's eyes swelled with tears. "Ayumu...dont you get it? You mean a lot to me... how can you be so cold like this?" she asked trying to hold back tears but she couldnt and they slowly fell from her eyes.

Ayumu wanted everyone to stop worrying. He hated seeing people get upset like this and he saw this as a chance to save her some grief. "You're being stupid and over emotional..." he said trying to sound cold and convincing.

More tears flowed down Hiyono's face and she let go of his arm abruptly and looked at him once more to see it he was serious and Ayumu kept his fake and cold stare. Hiyono didn't want to see this anymore and she ran from him... until she got home and she ran up to her room and slammed the door behind her. They hadnt been far. They had been in the part of the park that was right by her street. Ayumu sighed in relief and guilt as he heard her front door slam. Hiyono leaned back against her door and locked it.

She slid down it crying harder. She wasnt just crying from how harsh and cold he was, she was overcome with grief and worry. He wouldnt let her help him and he wasnt taking care of himsef! She was terrified she was going to loose him. She brought her knees to her chest and burried her face in her knees and continued to cry as she leaned against her door.

Ayumu turned and stated on his way home but little did he know, the night was far from being over. Two figures stared down at him from the rooftops. "So... that's their savior? The supposed blade children savior?" One asked quietly.

"Yeah...that's the Narumi brat..." the other answered back.

"Huh... that girl from earlier seemed to be pretty conerned about him... I guess things are working." The first said quietly laughing. The voice was a male's. A young man though.

The second was a young woman, whose voice help a sheer cold and emptiness to it. "I told you... I'd make it work..." the girl answered back.

The boy smirked. "I know Lexa... I know."

Lexa smirked as well. "Well then Shioru... will our move be made tonight? He's weak enough... its obvious... so he can't put up too much of a fight... if one at all..." Her smirk became a bit twisted.

Shioru only quietly laughed again, and pulled out a cloth and a small bottle. He opened the bottle and poured some of the contents onto the cloth. "Why don't we make that move..." he walked to the ledge that was above Ayumu. "...now." at that they both jumped off of the kedge and landed infront and behind of Ayumu.

Ayumu had been caught off guard and before he could do a thing Lexa kicked him hard in the stomach and sent him into Shioru. Shioru brought one arm around Ayumu's neck and made sure he couldnt get away. Lexa came and grabbed Ayumu's hands. Shioru then brought his other hand with the cloth up to Ayumu's mouth and nose. Ayumu struggled and tried to get away. He tried not to breathe in the contents on the cloth for he knew well what it was but he couldnt keep his breath held. Soon enough he had breathed enough of it in and his vision was getting blurry. The cloroform was taking effect. Shioru smirked and let him go. Lexa did the same. Ayumu staggered forward as he tried to fight it but within seconds he had collapsed onto the ground, unconcious. 


	4. Another Curse?

**Ch.4, Another Curse?**

Ayumu awoke, tied to a chair with handcuffs around his wrists and ankles. He felt so groggy and his head was throbbing. He had a weird taste in his mouth, and he knew what it was almost instantly and remembered why it was there. Two figures had attacked him and given him chloroform to knock him out... but why? Why had he been kidnapped? This was a first... He blinked a few times, getting his eyes into focus. It was so dark and moonlight through the window was their only source of light, and that wasn't much. Ayumu could hear two people talking, a boy and a girl. He looked around and it seemed it was a warehouse, or an abandoned office building or something.

"The only buildings like this... that are close to town are just outside of it... maybe a few miles.."

He whispered to himself. He continued looking around and his eyes fell upon something, a person... maybe a girl who seemed to be tied to a chair as well, just as he was. He heard faint crying coming from her way. He tried to focus his vision better and there seemed to be some small puddle of something under her. It looked like a dark liquid. He saw drops fall from different parts of her body every now and then.

"Blood?" 

He murmured. He continued to watch her.

"Why... do they want her as well? I don't think this... is some random kidnapping..."

His voice was soft and weak. Finally he heard the two voiced from before who had been whispering, stop talking. He room saw them appear from the shadows and walk over to the girl. The male spoke first.

"Now... are you ready to tell us yet?"

Something glinted from his hand. He seemed to drag it up and down her arm slowly. He heard the girl tied up, whimper and then he saw her jerk away in pain and fear. Ayumu saw the boy smirk at seeing her fear.

"Now now..."

The male, Shioru said, still smirking at her fear as he ran the blade of the knife up and down her arm continually.

"If you don't want to fell the blade of this knife once more, sink into your flesh... just tell us." He said simply.

"I don't know what you want from me!" The girl yelled. "I really don't know the answer to what you're asking!"

Shioru's smirk disappeared and he took the knife from her arm and then jerk it into her stomach. The girl's eyes widened as she cried out in severe pain. Ayumu saw blood fall from her wound onto the floor, adding to the already large blood pool under her. Shioru slowly removed the knife from her stomach and then brought it to her neck. "Now... lovely... if you don't want me to slit your pretty little throat... give me my answer..." He demanded with a growl while the girl just whimpered in pain and fear. Ayumu knew this guy wasn't joking... and he, for some reason, really didn't want this girl to be killed.

"Why don't you leave her alone?"

He growled at Shioru. He turned and looked back at Ayumu.

"So... little Narumi... you've awakened."

Shioru said smirking as he now shifted his attention to Ayumu. He took the bloody blade from the girl's throat and walked over to Ayumu, Lexa following. Shioru got up in Ayumu's face while Lexa stayed a bit away, so her face wasn't seen.

"Are you really all you're cracked up to be, Narumi?"

Ayumu simply glared up at him, not answering.

"Well? Are you?" 

Shioru persisted, though Ayumu still didn't answer him. 

"Well then... you wont speak? Fine... but I do have one quick question for you... Why'd you stop me from killing that little girlie over there, hmmm?"

Ayumu turned his head, scoffing at Shioru.

"It seemed you hurt her enough... haven't you? How much blood has she lost? How much pain have you put her through and why? She doesn't even seem to know the answer to whatever stupid question you keep asking her."

He said sharply as Shioru glared down at him.

"Stupid kid! You think you know so much... and yet you know nothing! You don't know what happened or who this girl is..."

He shot back.

"You're right. I don't. I don't know what happened between you idiots... and I don't know who she is... but that doesn't give you the right to hurt or kill her. But. What I don't know, even more about is why the hell you kidnapped me and brought me to where-ever the hell this is." 

Ayumu growled as Shioru began to laugh.

"Oh little Narumi! Don't you get it by now? You're the savior! The supposed savior of the blade children! And who knows... maybe you're the savior for all us cursed children!"

Ayumu was surprised by the last part of what he had said.

"All us cursed children?"

He questioned.

"There are more besides the blade children?

Shioru smirked and laughed a bit at Ayumu's surprise.

"Yep. We're living proof, my and my friend here. We have an inescapable fate, just as the blade children do."

He explained.

"Oh really?

Ayumu questioned once more.

"Yes. So do you get why we have you here now?"

Shioru asked with his smug smirk.

"We got a call from you brother a couple weeks ago.. the group of us... and now he's researching us as well. He said... you could save us just as you can save the blade children. So we thought... why not check it out."

Ayumu sighed, completely uninterested. 

"Yeah... sure. So the bastard got me involved in more crap? Ooh... remind me to thank him..."

Ayumu complained now acting as if he was completely oblivious to the fact that they were there anymore.

"No one cares Narumi... So pay attention. Are you going to help us or not?"

Shioru asked annoyed. 

"Maybe... I dunno yet."

Lexa who had been listening to the whole conversation, if thats what you could call it, and was beginning to get irritated and Ayumu's las comment ticked her off.

"Damnit Shioru! Dont beg for his help! We dont even know if he can do one damn thing!"

She yelled and the girl tied to the chair finally spoke up.

"Dont discredit him! He can save us blade children and he could save you too if he wanted but why should he help you idiots huh!"

"I could ask the same of you, little blade child!"

Lexa snapped.

"You're the one who wont tell us what makes you so different from the others... what makes you so 'special'."

"I dont know what you're talking about! I'm no different from the others!"

The girl spoke as if she was pleading for them to stop. Lexa glared down at her with disapproval and pulled out a dagger from a separate holster from all of her other weapons, and jabbed it into her shoulder. Again the girl cried out in pain and blood trickled down her arm from around the dagger. Her eyes were full of tears and soon were vacant looking... you could tell she was fighting to stay concious, almost afraid of what would happen if she slipped into the darkness of unconciousness. Ayumu stared at her with worry but he still couldnt see Lexa fully. He only saw from her shoulders down. He sighed.

'That explains why they captured her... but what does make her so different?'

He wondered. Lexa turned to Shioru. 

"They're coming."

She said looking towards the door on the other side of the room. Shioru nodded and looked at the two once more.

"We'll be testing and watching you Narumi... oh and do try to eat and get a bit of sleep... I wouldnt want your body to break down on you..."

He laughed and then the two stepped into the shadows, seemingly vanishing, leaving only Ayumu and the blade child, bound to their chairs in the large room alone. He heard someone running up the steps. He could tell there was more than one. Their quickened footsteps echoed throughout the room. Who was coming? He hoped it would be someone who could help them... and not more trouble. 


End file.
